Letters aka It's On Your Head
by Epadfield
Summary: Letters between Voldemort and Dumbledore about Snape (yeah I know the fic sucks but I had these thoughts in my head about Snape being Dumbledore's grandson and Voldemort taunting him about Snape joining the Death Eaters without actually saying it)
1. If Only You Cared

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

It's is so nice to speak to you again. It has been such a long time sense I have had the opportunity with this whole war thing going on and so much is happing in this little war of ours isn't it? You have caught or killed a good number of my Death Eaters and I have done the same to a few of your Order members. Oh yes Albus I know all about your little Order of Phoenix.

So I take it the Ministry isn't doing a good enough job battling us so you took it into your own hands. Well I expected as much but I was ever so hoping you would have waited I little longer. The Ministry was doing such a good job from my view point.

All in all I really don't see how you expect to win when you can't even keep our own students out of my hands. I can all ready see your eyes flashing well you read this wondering what or more like who I am talking about but if your put your mind it to I think you can figure it out. From where I stand he really had no choice after you turned your back on him like that. We both know had it been the other way around he would have been expelled and would have had attempted murder charges brought against him but sense it was one of your precious Gryffindor's you give him a slap on the wrist.

Task task Albus. I do believe your are the most prejudice off all the "fair-minded" people I have ever know. Clearly you think more of Muggles then you do of that poor child. But not to worry my supports will look out for and take care of him like you where not able to.

Of course there is always the chance (and I very good chance I might add) that he's hasn't joined me and I am just playing with your mind. I wouldn't have needed him to find out about that incident with Black and Lupin. I have other means to find out about things like that.

Either way you will not know until it's to late... Of course from where I stand it looks like it has been to late for quite some time Albus and to think you could have helped him if you would have just looked in to those broken ribs or the bruises on his face and arms but instead your ignored them.

Now don't think for a second that I care for the boy. I just happen to know that nothing tears you apart like knowing that a life would have been so much better if it wasn't for your very own blind prejudices.

Always remember this Professor. What ever happens to that child is forever on your head because you could have saved him if you would have just cared.

So sorry to leave so soon Albus as I am sure you are enjoying reading what I have to say but I have some recruiting to attend to.

Sincerely, Tom M Riddle


	2. The Price

_Dear Thomas,_

Believe me when I tell you that I will do anything and everything possible to protect all of my students and I felt the best way to protect all those involved was to handle it in the matter that I did and if it was the other way around I would have done the same thing. I have never or would never let my personal feelings about a student much less a house cloud my judgment on any matter.

Now on the to subject of Mr. Snape sense you seem so interested in him. I will tell you that I did have someone confront his father about abusing Severus and to my knowledge he has sense stopped but if I find he has ceased to do so I will make sure he stops myself.

Now I am not sure how to go about this so I will just come out and say it. You will stay away from Severus at all costs. If I find out that one of your supporters have been even talking to him or any of my other students there will be a severe price to pay.

Have a good day.

Yours truly, Albus Dumbledore


	3. He Looks Just Like Him

_Dear Albus,_

It was so good to hear from you. I was worried you where going to simply throw away my letter. So good to know that you still care what I have to say. My congratulations on your newest captures of my supporters but luckily for me they where nothing more then lackeys and can easily be replaced by new recruits. You still have yet to catch any of my "higher ups".

Speaking of new recruits. I am interested in what the punishment could possible be if I where to… talk to Mr. Snape or any of our other students. You still have yet catch me. Who I am kidding. You haven't even come close.

Anyway I can see way you wouldn't care about Snape. He does after all look just like his father and I know how much you hate him for what he did to your daughter. You disowned her from marring him did you not? Even going to far as to remove her from your family tree.

Shame their marriage ended like that.

Sincerely, Tom M Riddle


	4. How Dare You

_Dear Thomas,_

How dare you bring up my daughter. I will have you know that I would never disown any member of my family. I removed her from the family tree to protect her from you or anyone else that would wish to hurt her because they where angry with me.

I can assure you that I do not dislike Severus Snape in any way shape or form. I simply do not let on that I am his grandfather for the same reason I removed Alisa from the family tree. To protect him from people like you.

As for the punishment. I might not have been able to catch you yet but I always know where you are Tom and if you do anything that I feel is inappropriate such has talk to Mr. Snape I might be forced to do something unforgivable.

Albus Dumbledore


	5. Have A Nice Day

_Dear Albus,_

I'm sorry I didn't realize your deceased daughter was such a sensitive matter for your. What I don't understand is how Severus's father got away with beating Alisa to death. If it was my daughter I would have and killed him myself but of course you have always been so much nicer then me.

Now you claim to be protecting young Severus yet all you are doing is driving him closer and closer to me with every clear favoritism toward James Potter and the Gryffindors which makes me think you are not trying to protect him at all.

I did notice in your last letter that you didn't say that you love him. That you just wanted to protect him. I wonder how he feels knowing his own grandfather cares more about his nemesis Potter then he does his own grandson. After all I hear that your told Potter you loved him after he fell off his broom during a Quidditch match.

I have said it before and I will say it again Albus. Whatever that boy becomes is forever on your head because we both know it can't be good and to think he could have been so much better off if you would have cared about the boy or at least put him out of his misery while he was still a baby.

Now I highly doubt you would agree but I think Mr. Snape looks so sorry I mean't would look very nice in a silver cloak and mask and if he did decided to join me there is really nothing you can do about it. I am not dumb enough to burn the Dark Mark onto him while is still in school and I wouldn't send him out in raids to be caught. No I would have bigger plans for the young potions master. Now I readily admit you might be able to rip open his mind but we both know that isn't admissible in a trial and I wouldn't give him any usefull information anyway so it wouldn't do any good.

Have a nice day Professor.

Sincerely, Tom M Riddle


End file.
